School time at cast college
by shadknux101
Summary: its school time again with most of the sonic cast rated t for language and vilonce "There a four houses Chaos, Emerald, Seaside and empire and huh hey where did the mic go giv it back" sorry Shadknux my ol sidekick youl have to catch mee" "SILVVVVEERRRR"
1. Chapter 1

**Back to school**

**Silver, Amy, Sonic and Knuckles: 16**

**Shadow, Rouge: 17**

**Tails, Cream, Marine and Shadknux: 15**

"Crap im late im late im late" The red fox yelled as she grabbed her school bag. It was the second term and Shadknux was late when the phone started to ring

"w-who is it" she breathed slowly

"You Shadknux where the hell are you I don't want a **slow** sidekick" a familiar voice asked

" Ha ha ha very funny silve im coming" she replied as she droped the phone and left

**1 mins later**

"There you are come on we will be late" Silver said

"Sorry im coming" Shadknux replied .

**At school**

Shadknux and silver are walking in to the school when the herd some thing

"oi wait up shad" a red echidna yelled

"oh hi shadow and knuckles " Shadknux said

"hey" Shadow replied

The four walked in to science

**In science**

"ok class new seating plan on this pair we have… Cream and Tails" said the teacher as they sat down.

" Sonic and Amy, Shadow and Marine, Rouge and Knuckles and Silver and Shadknux." He said as everyone sat down.

**Please review everyone except Shadknux is ****SEGA **


	2. sience

**Silver, Amy, Sonic and Knuckles: 16**

**Shadow, Rouge: 17**

**Tails, Cream, Marine and Shadknux: 15**

"ok class now that you are all seated who can remember what we did last term" the teacher asked, Tails' and Shadknuxes hand sot up in to the air the teacher said " Shadknux,"

"We learnt about fire sir" she replied proudly

"Good now what do we know about flames?"

Shadows hand shot up in the air followed by Shadknux and silver

"Shadow"

"Blue fire is the hottest and kids should not play with it" Shadow replied with an evil grin followed by an evil laugh

"ok," the teacher replied nervously

"sir just let me say don't be scared of shads evil laugh he does it all the time when he likes something" Shadknux called out

"Thx"

"Hey Shadknux I bet Shadow does it too you all the time then huh" Sonic told Shadknux, Shadknux blushed and went under the table everyone laughed except shadow, silver and Shadknux

"Shadknux get out from under the table please" the teacher called

"Shadknux is not here if u would like to leave a message I will be sure she gets it" She called back at that moment the bell rang, Shadknux grabbed her things and ran out the room her muzzle as red as her fur.

BANG BANG BANG,

Amy was pounding on the locker door

"Shadknux get out of your locker" Amy yelled

"No"

"Sigh Shadknux when the bell rang and you ran out shadow, silver and knuckles bet the crap out of sonic.

"So"

"Yo Shadknux come out you promised you would hang out with us"

"Silver go away im in no mood"

Just then shadow walked up to Amy and silver,

"What the fuck is going on here?" he asked

"Shadow Shadknux is in her locker she has locked herself in and won't come out" Silver wined

"Hold on I know her code," he then whispered to the two "and there" he said opening her locker two find her curled up muzzle red and crying softly

"Aw Shadknux?" Amy said softly while hugging her

"Amy, How can you like a jerk like sonic?" Shadknux replied

"I just do".


	3. upcoming event

"Amy that doesn't answer my question"

"Well I don't have an answer"

"Uh guys the bells about to go" Silver butted in

"K you guys go to your lockers and I'll just grab my things" Shadknux said befor slamming her door shut, no one could open it

"Hey Shadknux want to test this chaos blast theory out" shadow asked

"SHADOW DOT U DARE!" Amy yelled

"Ok"

DING DING DING, as the bell rang Amy got bashed in the face by a locker door

"Ow that hurt Shadknux"

"hehe sorry…Lets go" Shadknux replied as they walked off, the past a notice board only to find that Shadknux was not there

"Omg she must be still at her locker" Amy said

"Nope she isn't she is just there" Shadow replied

"Hey Shadknux you cumin'?" Silver called

"…" Shadknux could not reply for her mouth was open as she stared at the notice board.

"What is it…oh" Shadow asked before his mouth dropped along with Amy and silver.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING GIDDING ME A PROM 2 WEEKS FROM NOW WHAT!" Shadow yelled

"Well that explains why we have dance" Amy said randomly

It said:

PROM FOR ALL U COUPLES OUT THERE

TIME: 700

DATE: 1 AUGEST

At school

Hurry and grab the ones you want

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… WHAT THE FUCK" Shadknux yelled

"We should probably get going as they walked of to class

**At dance**

"Ok class now who knows about the prom 2 weeks from now" the teacher asked all you could here was murmurs from the class but then Shadknux raised her hand slowly followed by Silver, Amy and Shadow

"Shadknux"

"Its at 7, you can't go with the same sex…"

"Dam" Sonic whispered

"It's the first of august and you have to get someone by next week" she finished

"good now take a boys hand or I'll pick someone!" the teacher said evilly, no one stood up "ok if no one stands then Sonic and Amy, Cream with Tails Knuckles with Rouge, Shadow with Shadknux and Silver with Blaze" .

**At lunch**

"Well that was horrible!" Shadknux questioned

"What was so bad about it?" Amy said dreamily

"I was pared with Shadow and it was fairly embarrassing"

"What's wrong with Shadow he is a pretty good dancer if u ask me"

"What do u think… oh wait how about science dose that GIVE U A CLUE!"

"…"

"Hey Shadknux have fun in dance with Shadow AWWWWWWWWWWWW " Sonic asked while walking past

"Sonic just STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MEE" Shadknux yelled while being held back by Amy

"ha sucke…" sonic was interrupted because he bashed into someone"ouch"

"Well well well Sonic is being an ass like in science I see" Said a familiar voice "Sonic Come with me we have some bullshit to take care of"

"Noooooooooooooooooo ouch knuckles let go of meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Sonic yelled

"I wonder what Knuckles is going to do" Amy asked

"Probably bash him, come on we are talking about Knuckles aren't we" Shadknux replied


	4. Chapter 4

**1 week later in the Chaos common room**

"Guys I don't think I can take this anymore" Shadknux said sadly

"Why Shadknux" Silver asked while eating a cookie

"We have a prom in a weeks' time and I can't decide between 2 guys and Sonic won't stop teasing me about Shadow, im glad he is in Emerald not Chaos" Shadknux sighed.

"Well if u ask me its not that much of a problem just pick the one u like most and I already bet the crap out of sonic for ya twice!" Knuckles replied, Shadknux sent him a death glare and a message that shut him up.

"Shadknux who are the guys?" Amy asked

"Seriously Amy there are guys around here" Shadknux said sarcastically

"so"

"…"

"Come on Shadknux tell us"

"No ps Amy who are you going with?"

"Sonic"

"Fuck you" Shadknux said "Knuckles?"

"Rouge"

"Awwwwww"

"Shut up"

"Silver"

"Don't know"

"Shadow"

"… Have none yet"

"Oh well im going to bed I trust you will do the same" Shadknux yawned

"Probably"

"Night" Silver and Shadow said at the same time

**Next day in Chaos common room**

"Um Shadknux can I talk to u for a second" Silver asked

"sure" Shadknux replied as they walked behind a corner

"Are you going to the prom with anyone?"

"No"

"Oh um can y-y-you…"

"Yes" Shadknux replied, Silvers face went bright pink.

**In maths**

"New seating plan on these three chairs at this table… Shadow, Shadknux and Silver here we have Amy, Sonic and Marine here we have Tails, Cream and Blaze here we have Vector, Espio and Charmy and here we have Mighty, Jet and Wave" they all sat down

"I bet Shadknux is very happy" Sonic said to Amy who then slapped him "ouch what was that for?"

"Shadknux is my friend!"

"oh" he said as sonic opened his maths book and started to work.

It was very silent in the classroom but then everyone jumped as they heard a Massive and evil laugh they all just got there reports and Shadow on Higher than a C

"Um" the teacher asked

"he does it when he is happy" Shadknux simply said

"Then he will do it all the time in maths wont he" Sonic yelled, Shadknux blushed grabbed her things an ran out since the bell just rang

"She is probably in her locker again Silver" Amy whispered.


	5. cafe and fighting

**Sorry that I haven't explained much but yeah and my fan character's name is actually Tia but her friends just call her Shadknux.**

Silver, Amy and Shadow walked into the schools café and saw Tia/Shadknux in the corner eating a hotdog by herself.

"Hey Shadknux" Silver said before being interrupted by Amy,

"Tia we were looking all over for u" She yelled

"Go away" Shadknux/Tia replied,

"No"

Amy then said "ouch," "Shads no need to be so harsh on her she is just mad at sonic "

"so we are her friends so you guys can do what she says but im not no one tells me what to do"

"Shadow what about the teacher?" Silver asked

"Dude I don't want detention or to get expelled" he told silver, Shadow sat next to Tia silver sat on the other side and Amy sat in front of her

"Please go away" Tia asked

"No Way" Silver replied

"Uh no" Amy said

"No" was all shadow said

"dam" Tia whispered

"What?" Silver asked, Tia pointed to the door because Sonic, Sally, rouge and blaze walked in. Tia slid under the table quite quick,

"Hey shads and silver where is your girlfriend gone" sonic asked

"Who"

"don't call me shad you bastard" shadow said quietly

Sally whispered in Sonic's ear "Oh hey Shadknux you can come out now we can see you" sonic exclaimed

"Dam," she said "And please don't call me Shadknux call me by my normal name"

"Aww your no fun"

"And you are a mother fucking bastard"

Just then while sonic and Tia were in an argument someone screamed

"Amy" Tia yelled Rouge and sally had grabbed Amy and Shadow and blaze were in a fight, just then Tia felt something grab her neck.

It was Sonic.

"ckugggggghh… sonic ghkc let uhg go dam it" She yelled

"he no way this is f.." sonic was interrupted he dropped tia she saw he got hit in the head by a rock

"THAT'S MY FRIEND YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH" someone yelled

"Mighty" Tia gasped

"Tia GO GET AMY SONIC IS MINE"

"Ok AMY IM COMING" Tia ran off after Rouge and Sally, Blaze escaped so Shadow joined the chase so did silver.

**Amy has been captured by rouge, sally, blaze and sonic** **sorry all u sonic rouge blaze and sally fans I never really liked them.**


End file.
